Purple really is his color
by heartbreakingXbreathtaking
Summary: Mitchie is painting her nails but Shane wants her to concentrate on him instead. What will he do to get what he wants?


-1Wow, my first fanfic. Ever! I actually already put this up but just as I pressed the publish-your-story button I remembered that I didn't have a disclaimer. Not that anyone could actually think for one second that I own Camp Rock or any of the characters, right? Right, that's what I thought. But just to be on the safe side, I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK and so on and so on…Oh, and I'm rating this T just to be safe, since I'm new at this and don't really know how it works. So if you don't think the rating fits, let me know

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tap.

I don't look up from my fingernails, which I am currently applying dark purple nail polish to.

Tap.

I grit my teeth and intensify my stare, very careful not to look at the boy who's sitting on the chair in front of my desk tapping a pencil against the it.

Tap.

I bite the inside of my cheek and throw a glance in the said boy's direction. His deep brown eyes are fixed on me. I quickly look away, not wanting to let him know that his mission is successful. If indeed, which I suspect, his mission is to get my attention off my nails and on him. I steal another glance. God, what is up with him? Does he ever blink? He obviously wants me stop pampering myself and pay him some attention. Well too bad for him, I wan to finish my nails. I have already done my toenails and half of my left hand and honestly, who walks around with only half of the left hand fingernails done? If someone does it's fine, I'm not here to judge but I'm myself is not about to do that. Conclusion: my annoying boyfriend is going to have to wait.

Tap.

Unfortunately, my annoying boyfriend doesn't agree. I finish my left hand and get ready to start on the right one. The hardest one. Why do I always leave the right hand to last? Why don't I just start with the right hand and get it over with? The nails on my right hand never turn out as good as the ones on my left. That is really bugging me right now, just like it does every other time I do my nails. Another thing that is bugging me right now is that pain in the… Sorry, that loveable and oh so adorable boyfriend of mine.

Tap.

I finally lose my temper, snap my head up, and glare at the raven-haired boy.

"What?!" The browned-eyed boy looks back at me with a look of complete innocence all over his face. Innocent? Him? Ha! He wouldn't know innocence if it came up and bit him in the ass.

"What?" I grit my teeth again. Is he going to play the I-haven't-done-anything-game?

"You know very well what I mean!" My boyfriends' lips curls up into a small smile before he can restrain himself. But the amusement in his eyes is still obvious.

"Babe, I really don't know what you're talking about." apparently he is going to play that game. Usually I don't mind his games. Usually I'm more than happy to play along. But not today. I am tired, have a hell of a headache, I'm starving and all I want to do is to finish my nails before getting a aspirin, a pizza and crashing among the giant amount of pillows I have on my bed. The same bed I'm sitting on at this very moment. However, back to the infuriating boyfriend in front of me. Without me noticing he have moved the chair closer to the bed. When my eyes falls on his face I can se a smirk forming on his lips and his eyes twinkles with mischief.

"Shane" I begin but my voice dies when I see him moving the chair even closer to the bed, to me.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?" I eye him suspiciously. He smirks at me, again.

"Nothing, dear" I roll my eyes, something I have done a lot in the one and a half year I have been with Shane. In fact, I'm surprised that the muscles around my eyes haven't worn out yet.

"Yes you are. You're trying to distract me from my nails." Shane raises a black brow.

"Is it working?" I see his smirk and realize that it has actually worked. He has accomplished exactly what he set out to do. To switch my attention from my nails to him. But there's no way in hell I'm going to let him know that.

"No! " I quickly lower my head and pretend to focus on my nails again. With emphasis on pretend. I am fully aware of the fact that Shane has gotten of the chair and is now making his way over to the bed. I feel the mattress bend under his weight as he sits beside me. I narrow my eyes, keeping them locked on my fingernails as I somewhat shaky paint another one. Some of the colorful nail polish ends up on the skin next to the nail instead, much to my frustration. Only three nails left.

"Yes it does" he states confidently. Suddenly the small bottle is taken from my hand and Shane uses his other hand to gently turn my head so I'm facing him. "Yes it does" he repeats, softer this time. I try to fight the urge to throw myself on him. You're supposed to be annoyed with him, a small voice yells inside my head. But when he looks at me like that, with his brown eyes that remind me of dark, liquid chocolate, he makes it hard for me to breathe let alone think or speak properly. But the smirk is present and I open my mouth to give him a witty response. Not that I have any idea what so ever what I'm going to say. But it will come to me, hopefully. Turns out my very helpful boyfriend solves that problem. The second I open my mouth Shane crashes his lips on mine. What the hell does he think he's doing? Well whatever it is he is doing he is doing it really good. Screw that, he is doing it amazingly good! I can't care less about my nails, who needs them anyway? While Shane pushes me down onto my back, I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. My hands find his hair and my fingers tangles themselves in his jet-black locks. One of his hands goes to my waist and slips under my red t-shirt while his other hand goes up to my chocolate-brown hair. He is now lying on top of me and my legs are locked around his waist. I can't understand why I have been so persistent with the whole nail polish ordeal. I mean what the fuck?! Can the nail polish kiss like this? No. Can the nail polish hands make me feel like I'm on fire? I feel like I am literally burning up. Can nail polish do that? No. Nail polish doesn't even have hands for gods' sake! At least I don't think so. I mean, come on! Would you be able to think a single sensible thought if your boyfriend were on top of you doing stuff like this to you? Didn't think so. Now his lips are trailing my neck, no complaints here! Shanes tips his head to the side to get better access to my neck and it is when I shortly after that tugs at his hair that I feel something wet and sticky in his hair. I look at my hand and starts laughing. My hand, which a few moments ago was tangled up in Shanes hair is now covered with dark purple nail polish. Apparently my boyfriend thinks I'm killing the mood cause his head shoots up and he glares at me.

"What?! Why are you laughing?" I wave my hand in front of his face before I slightly tug at his black curls on one side of his face.

"You look good in purple. Ever thought of change of hair color?" Shane looks puzzled.

"Where…" he trails of when he is interrupted by my giggle.

"Well, my guess is that when someone attacked my lips the same someone put a bottle of nail polish he had in his hand on the bed. And then when a certain someone flapped his hair around he knocked over the bottle and got nail polish all over his hair. Shane looks down on me with an offended look on his face.

"Excuse me! I did not flap my hair around. I was kissing your neck, and from what I could tell you were having a pretty good time!" I giggle again. Another thing I seem to do a lot more since me and Shane became a couple.

"Aw, poor baby! Is little Shane upset? And you did flap your hair around." Shanes eyes narrow and I smile in pleasure. It is so easy to push his buttons that I almost feel guilty doing it. Almost. Hey, so I like to tease my boyfriend a little every now and then. So sue me! No wait, on the other hand don't do that! With all the crazy lawsuits these days you would probably win and I don't have any money so you would be all disappointed and… Ok, I got a little sidetracked but you get the picture? Good!

"I did not! You want to see me flap my hair around? I'll show you what it looks like when I flap my hair around!" Shane starts shaking his head from side to side and small drops of nail polish fly all over me, the bed and the rest of my room. Great, now I have a room that only my aunt Sarah would love. Seriously, she would. She loves purple and she loves dots so she would have an orgasm if she saw this. Maybe I can get her to move in here and I can just go live with Shane. Yeah, and then I could… Ok, got sidetracked, again. I do that I lot, if you haven't noticed. Which is pretty impressive when your boyfriend is laying on top of you spraying you and your room with purple nail polish, don't' ya think? Maybe I should get him to stop? Yeah, I'll think I'll do that.

"Shane!" I squeal and thankfully he stops. That was easy.

"Now, my love, that is flapping my hair around" he smiles at me with a little to much satisfaction in his smile for my liking. But I have to admit it, he's right. I hate when that happens.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to sound so smug about it." I mutter as he smiles victoriously. "Besides, you ruined my nails!" I complain but Shane just smirks and bends down to peck my lips.

"Sorry babe." I make a hmpf-ing sound and thoughtfully comb his hair that is now sticky and slightly purple, especially at the tops. After a minute or two, I look up at him only to find his eyes trailing my lips. I smirk. He really has a one-track mind.

"You know what babe?" His gaze returns to my eyes, about damn time!

"No, what Mitch?" I smirk again and bat my eyelashes at him.

"Purple really is your color."


End file.
